


Hidden Secrets

by Apollos_sexy_curls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidnapped, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Apollos_sexy_curls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my names Amanda. I am a very funny girl. I don’t really like one direction that much. My bestie Mikayla loves one direction if she sees something One Direction in the mall we spend an hour in that isle. But on the other hand she can be the life of the parteh.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Secrets

NOW I BELIEVE WE NEED TO GET ON WITH THE STORY!

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  *AMANDA'S POV 

  Hi my names Amanda. I am a very funny girl. I don’t really like one direction that much. My bestie Mikayla loves one direction if she sees something One Direction in the mall we spend an hour in that isle. But on the other hand she can be the life of the parteh.  

  It all started when Mikayla got those tickets. 

Mikayla “hey Amanda guesses what I got us" she yelled as she ran towards me. "What Mikey what did you get us?"I replied sarcastically  


"I got us... ONE DIRECTION TICKETS!!!  
AHHHHHHHHHHH!"she screamed in my ear 

"Wahoo" I say sarcastically. "You’re supposed to be excited" she whines with a pout look on her face. 

"What, do you want me to start fangirl like you do?" I ask 

Mikayla had her pokerface on she replies plainly "Yes you should." 

"Oh you mean like this; OMFG ONE DIRECTION TICKETS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream in a high squeaky voice  

We both burst out laughing. When we stop I look around at the mall, people stoped and stared at us.   

"ITS OKAY FALSE ALARM PEOPLEZ CONTINUE SHOPPING!!!!" I scream at the shoppers. 

We burst out laughing again, then we finally calmed down. " Are you hungry cuz i am" I stated to mikayla   

" Yeah feel like a corndog" Mikayla responds. "So you feel like a hotdog with a stick in it?" I ask  

''Eww no!" Mikayla replied "I ment that I want a corndog." 

We walk towards McDonald's and got in line. "pssst Amanda PSSST AMANDA!" Mikayla whispered  

"What!?" I yelled, I turned to look at her. 

"Look at those guys sitting at that table" she asked 

"Yeah" I say "What about them" I look at them closely "Thats One Direction" she replies excitedly   

"Oh yeah how do you know?"

  
Mikayla says "See the blonde one with all the food thats Niall, the one with the black quiff is Zayn, the one with the striped shirt and coloured pants thats Louis, the one next to louis with the curly hair is Harry, and the last one in the plaid shirt is Liam."   


  "Okay, but how do you know its actually them" I said   
Mikayla replies "Watch this" She starts to walk to them. Mikayla talks them for a couple of minutes, then she walks back to me.   
"So was it them?" I ask she sits down next to me. "Yessss!" she says  
  
We see a crowd building around them, then it turns into a mob of teenagea girls.Mikayla starts getting excited.   
"You can go to the mob but give me your corndog" I say to Mikayla. She hands me her corn dog and starts to walk towards the crowd. "Text me when your done" I yell at her. I get up and walk towards the nearest store which was a book store. 

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥  

WELL THAT WAS A KIND OF A GOOD 

COMMENT, VOTE, SHARE, OR U CAN GO FAC 


End file.
